


Restraints

by BlaCkreed4



Series: Kinkmas 2018 [14]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal, Medical Torture, Other, Painful Sex, Sounding, Tentacle Rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 06:52:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16990125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlaCkreed4/pseuds/BlaCkreed4
Summary: Shiro has just won his first fight in the arena and he's about to get his prize.





	Restraints

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the kinkmas challenge, prompt: tentacles! This is my first contribution to this fandom, so of course Shiro had to suffer XD

Shiro had been dragged into a medical room, undressed and strapped to a chair in the middle of it. He had tried to struggle, but to no avail; he was tired and weakened by the fight he had just won.

A druid entered the room and looked at him from head to toe.

-Congratulations on becoming the new champion.-

Shiro didn’t like the way he said it, he sounded too amused.

-What am I doing here?- he asked as calmly as he could.

-To receive your prize, of course.-

The druid walked to the control panel and typed something.

-What prize?-

-You’ll see.-

Shiro shivered in fear. That didn’t sound good…

The chair suddenly moved, lifting and reclining backwards, its front legs spreading. When it stopped, the human realised he was bound to a sort of gynaecologist’s chair, his private parts completely exposed. He struggled against the restraints.

He froze and held his breath when the ceiling opened above him and a bunch of mechanical tentacle-like arms came out. They buzzed and started to move, looking even more terrifying.

-What are you going to do to me?! Stop!-

Shiro struggled harder, panic rising inside him as the robotic arms aimed at his crotch.

-No!- he pleaded before screaming in pain.

The tentacles had roughly grabbed his genitals, some of them injecting a liquid that felt like lava considering how painful it was.

Shiro struggled as hard as he could, hurting himself against the restraints as he attempted to free himself.

He felt one of the tentacles force its way inside his anus, stretching his insides and slithering deeper and deeper in him. Another one wrapped around his member, rubbing and massaging it, spreading the injected liquid and making his dick harden.

The man screamed louder as the thinnest tentacle slid into his urethra, up to his prostate, where it placed a device as the tentacle inside his ass, that was pressing up against the same spot, did the same.

Shiro trembled in pain, tears streaming down his cheeks. He was absolutely sure that it wasn't going to be the last time he was to endure that torture, which made him feel even more violated and ashamed.

The tentacles then started to stimulate him instead of hurting him, rubbing his member and balls, his groin, a couple of them slithering on his chest and sucking on his nipples.

When the man felt pain being gradually replaced by pleasure his fear grew together with the humiliating knowledge that he couldn’t control his reactions.

He jerked his hips towards the robotic arms, his arousal growing despite the unsettling sensation of the tentacles thrusting inside both of his holes.

He found himself moaning uncontrollably, shivering in pleasure and getting closer and closer to his climax.

He reached it sooner than he expected, shuddering and shouting, jerking his hips as high as he could. His semen dripped out from around the tentacle, which finally stopped moving together with its siblings.

Shiro panted and whined in pain when the tentacles pulled out of him and all of them let go of him to get back where they came from. He was exhausted and achy, covered in sweat, eyes unfocused.

-From now on you won’t be able to please yourself. The only way you can orgasm is by being mounted, which will be your prize after you win in the arena. This is to always remind you your place, that you’re but a mere slave and everything you’ll get will be gifted to you by your masters. Enjoy your new life, champion.-

The druid’s explanation made Shiro hold his breath again, preventing himself from crying. The realization of what had happened hit him hard, paralyzing him with dread. He didn’t even struggle when he was freed, dressed and dragged to his cell.

His life had just become hell.


End file.
